More than you realise
by Tomfeltonsfuturegirlfriend
Summary: Amber discovers the truth about her past...
1. Chapter 1

More than you realise (a hogwarts story). Part 1

"Crucio!" Amber yelled , Lauryn screams of course it was only pretend. You see Amber and Lauryn loved playing as if they were magic characters like harry potter and his friends.having battles to see who wins and using sticks as wands.

Its the next day and they decide to play it again picking up 2 new sticks, they start to play.

Amber like always starts "Crucio" Amber yells but this time instead of Just screaming Lauryn falls to the floor and yells "Im not faking make it stop".Amber too shocked to say anything runs to the house and dials for an ambulance "My bestfriend is in pain from playing a game" she says into the receiver. "we'll be right there" says the person on the line.

Amber was sitting beside Lauryn in the hospital when her mum walked in "Come on lets leave Lauryn to have time alone with her parents and anyways I have to tell you something important" her mum said pulling her hand.

Amber and her mother get home "sit down honey I will explain everything" her mother tells her.


	2. Chapter 2

More than you realise (a hogwarts story) part 2- explaining everything

Recap: "sit down honey I'll explain everything"her mum

told her.

" You see it all started when I was about 15, I am a witch and I went to hogwarts" her mum started.

"Cool so I'm a witch too?" Amber asked, " of course anyways back to the story I was 15 and was going out with a guy called Severus Snape".

"omg you mean the guy that is called professer Snape now"Amber said excitedly. "yes, one day we decided we would go to hogsmeade to have a few drinks with some mates Snape decided to have a drinking competition, next thing I knew i was in the boys dorm naked in Snapes bed".

"did you really have sex with him?" her daughter asked nervously. "fraid so honey, the next day I was feeling quite sick and throwing up in the toilet, I decided to go to see madam Pomfrey as like I said I was feeling sick".

"continue mum" Amber said. " madam Pomfrey ran all sorts of tests and told me the bad news that I was pregnant"she explained." "anyways that baby was you and why your curse worked on Lauryn was because the stick you used was actually my wand" her mum said finishing the explanation.

" So your saying my father is Snape?" asked a rather confused Amber. "yes im sorry to say" her mother said slowly.

"so whats going to happen now?" Amber asked her mother.

"well Ive enrolled you at hogwarts where you will be in your 5th year, you will be starting in may"her mother explained.


	3. Chapter 3

More than you realise (a hogwarts story) part 3 – the train to hogwarts

Recap:"well Ive enrolled you at hogwarts where you will be in your 2nd year, you will be starting in may"her mother explained.

**Amber's POV**

The days after that day flew past and its now the day before going to hogwarts.me and mum went shopping for books yesterday and Im still not quite used to floo powder yet, its quite weird going through a fireplace. (an: if things are in [ they are the persons thoughts) [ I cant believe I'm going to hogwarts tomorrow its a dream come true.I was just packing when I realised my ipod was missing so I yelled out to mum " Have you seen my ipod". "no and anyways you aren't allowed muggle items at hogwarts" mum yelled back. Even though she said we weren't allowed muggle items I searched for my ipod and hid it down the bottom of my bag.

We just arrived at the train station, I looked down at my ticket [platform 9 and 3 quarters? Thats odd. "now all you have to do sweety is run with your trolley into that brick wall, I would come if I could but I need to get to work give mum a hug" Mum said to me. "bye mum im going to miss you" I said as I was hugging her. Just before I went I heard mum say bye.I ran into the brick wall and there I was on platform 9 and 3 quarters with the hogwarts express right in front of me [ wow its beautiful. I grabbed my luggage and got on the hogwarts express.I started to go down the train looking for a compartment finally I found one that wasn't full and looked around there was a brown haired girl, a black haired boy and a weird orange haired boy. "oh hello im Hermione Granger, this is Harry and thats Ron" the brown haired girl said to me. "I'm Amber Smith" I said but I got interrupted half way through smith when the compartment door opened and there stood a boy with whitey blond hair. " so your precious mummy finally lets you come to hogwarts?, Snape will be pleased its a shame he gave up coming on the train though but oh well you will see him at hogwarts" the boy says sharply to you. " oh Malfoy Just leave her alone she only started today" Hermione said to the boy [ so hes Malfoy oh. " whats it to you mudblood?" Malfoy said to her with disgust. " look Malfoy shove off" I said harshly to him.

**Draco's POV **

[shes feisty I'll have to warn Snape but before that I'll think I'll have a little fun with her thats if shes in slytherin I looked at her then walked out of the compartment and back to my own.

**Back to Amber's POV**

"what was he meaning by Snape will be pleased Amber?" Hermione asked me. "well you'll find out sooner or later so I'll tell you Snape is my father" I told them, I looked at all of them in turn and saw the shock on all their faces. "Bloody hell I feel sorry for you" Ron mumbled, "RON!" hermione said to ron. " we should get changed we'll be at school soon" Hermione said to Ron, Harry and me, the left to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

More than you realise (a hogwarts story) Part 4 – the arrival

Recap:" we should get changed we'll be at school soon" Hermione said to Ron, Harry and me, then left to get changed.

**Snapes POV**

I was walking the corridors waiting for the train to come when an owl dropped a letter right in front of me , I looked at it this is what it said:

Dear professor snape

I am delighted to tell you that

you're daughter Amber is on the

train.

your favorite pupil Draco Malfoy

I felt a smirk spread across my face , " snape im going to organise things for the pupils arrival will you please lock up my office" Dumbledore explained to me. "Of course" I said delightfully [this way I will be able to have a chat to the sorting hat.

I went into professor Dumbledore's office " ah hello sorting hat I have something for you to do for me" I said as soon as I saw the sorting hat. "what would that be?" the sorting hat mumbled , "I would like you to sort a certain person into slytherin, My daughter Amber" I explained to the sorting hat. "but sir thats against the rules" the hat yelled, " but sir thats against the rules" I mimicked and added " you will do it or I'll rip you to shreds".I was about to continue talking but I heard the front doors of hogwarts slam open [they are here.

**Amber's POV **

I had Just walked into the hogwarts building [its beautiful but what do you call it "Hermione what is this room?" I asked curiously, "this is the great hall where we eat our meals"she replied. "New students please come line up to be sorted into a house" A lady told us, " you better go Amber Good luck" Hermione said to me. I walked over and lined up with the first years "Welcome I am professor Mcgonnagall, we shall start" the lady said. "Amber Smith" Mcgonnagall called out , I walked up and sat on the stool then professor Mcgonnagall put the hat on my head. I was quite calm until the hat started talking "hmm I say you would be good in that house, ok its settled" is what it said to me then screamed "SLYTHERIN".[oh no im not in hermiones house that sucks I heard clapping coming from a house with green robes , I walked over and sat beside a girl near the end. " So I heard Snapes daughter was coming to hogwarts I didn't believe it but here you are, oh and by the way im Pansy Parkinson" the girl I sat next to said to me. All the first years had been sorted and the headmaster named professor Dumbledore was addressing the school when all of a sudden he clapped his hands and in front on the table appeared millions of food more than anyone could imagine[wow Ive never had so much food. I started filling my plate with piles of food and sat back down to eat.

**Pansy's POV**

" ... and she is so hot that Amber" I overheard Draco saying to his mates " hey Drackie" I said to him as I sat on his lap. " oh hey Pans" he replied. [ what did I hear Draco saying a minute ago oh yeah that Amber is hot, well that girl is going to pay she has my Drakie drooling all over her. HE'S MINE. I stood up and walked to the slytherin common room to start working on a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

More than you realise (a hogwarts story) part 5 – meeting snape

**Amber's POV**

I wake up the next morning, get dressed and go to breakfast "Hey Hermione, hey Ron, hey Harry" I said as I got to the great hall . I go over to the slytherin table and grab some bacon and eggs, sit down and start to eat, once I finished I walked over to hermiones table and say. "Hermione what class do you have first? I have potions" , "me too" Hermione replied. " I bet you're dreading potions like me" Harry said to me , " No should I be?" I asked. " well Snape teaches it" Hermione said. too scared to say anything I storm up to my dorm, grab my books and leave for potions.

I arrive at potions class 10 minutes early I decide to go in I'll have to face him anyways so I close my eyes and walk in. when I opened my eyes I scanned the classroom and saw Harry sitting over by himself in the corner. "Oh hello Harry mind if I sit with you?" I asked walking over to him "course not" he muttered. Me and Harry were laughing about things when Snape walks in " Potter leave my daughter alone she isn't interested" Snape snaps ,"I AM INTERESTED HE'S MY FRIEND" I yelled at my father. "ooh feisty lets see who's boss after the lesson I want to see you PRIVATELY" he said sneering. The rest of the class walked in and the lesson began "I've decided to change a few peoples seatings – Snape go and sit with Malfoy and Parkinson sit with Potter" Snape ordered. I wasn't happy but I already had a meeting with him so I slowly got up and moved next to Draco [this is going to be a long day.the lesson continued and just before it finished draco says "so hunny I see you met your father earlier with Potter". "Excuse me but I'm not your hunny" I said a bit too loud and Snape heard "ah such a shame you two would be a lovely couple Snape" he said and then yelled "CLASS DISMISSED". I remembered I had a meeting with Snape so I stayed seated once every one left Snape called out "come here". "what If I don't want to?" I asked , "you will come" he said and yelled "IMPERIO" pointing his wand at me. "come" he said, "no!" I replied. I saw him turn from annoyed to frustrated "Why won't you come I did the Imperius curse, Of course you're immune to the unforgivable curses just like your stupid mother" snape yelled frustratingly. I then got up and left without another word.

**Draco's POV **

Amber came out the door and wham she got punched right in the face by pansy. I decided to take it to my advantage and came up behind her and hugged her, she clung on to me as she thought I was Potter. I took her to the room of requirement and put her on the couch. She looked up and screamed, " don't worry hunny no one can hear you" I said with the famous malfoy smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**More than you realize (a Hogwarts story) Part 6 -the Malfoy Offer **

**Recap: Draco's POV **

Amber came out the door and wham she got punched right in the face by Pansy. I decided to take it to my advantage and came up behind her and hugged her, she clung on to me as she thought I was Potter. I took her to the room of requirement and put her on the couch. She looked up and screamed, " don't worry hunny no one can hear you" I said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

**Harry's **** POV**

I was reading a book when I heard a scream, I put down my book and followed it as I got closer I realized it was Amber. [Malfoy must have her but where? I stop, I'm right in front of where the room of requirement is hidden, I walk past it three times [I want to know where Draco is hiding someone and sure enough the door appears. I walk in and what I thought was right.

**Draco's POV **

I was just about to make a move when the door opened and in came potter. " you realize I could tell my father you're both dating and the lord would be pleased"I said to both of them. " unless she has sex with me then I will pretend you both hate each other" I offered. "NEVER" is all she said. "well I guess you both should watch your back for who knows when the death eaters will come."

**Amber's POV **

"Oh I'm soo scared NOT!" I said to Draco [as If they can take me I know karate. "well Snape you should be scared and this isn't over yet" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Come on you can sleep in the Gryffindor common room" Harry whispers to me. I follow Harry to the hallway where the Gryffindor tower is, " Amber stay here I'm going to get my invisibility cloak" Harry explained to me. I nod as he walks up into the tower and comes back out with his invisibility cloak. Harry and I arrive in the common room, I sit down and take the cloak off when Hermione walks in. " Amber what are you doing here ?" Hermione asks quietly as she sits next to me. I'm about to explain when Harry starts talking "I let her in , she was about to be raped by malfoy". " Omg Amber I had no idea im soo sorry are you ok?" Hermione said hugging me. " yeah fine, Listen I might go to sleep I'm pretty tired" I say as Hermione stands up. "Of course" Hermione says as she and harry hug me good night. I lay down on the couch and pull the blankets up. I toss and turn all night, finally I get to sleep at 12o clock at night.

"Amber wake up" I hear someone whisper, I sit up, groan and wipe my eyes. " Oh good morning Hermione" I say as I see Hermione. We walk down to the great hall , say our goodbyes and start to head over to our tables.

I'm sitting there eating breakfast when Marcus flint (the quidditch captain) stands up and says " ok Slytherins quidditch try outs start at 11 for those of you that have decided to try out".

I walk down to the quidditch field where I see millions of other slytherins, " Ok lets get started" Marcus yells to us. I fly into the air, I start searching for the snitch as I want to play seeker. I finally see it and zoom for it. I'm two inches away from it , I reach my hand out and grab it. "YAY" I scream as I fly down to the ground. " slytherins dismissed" Marcus yells and everyone walks off.

**Draco's POV**

I stay behind as everyone walks off, I walk up to Marcus as he is putting away the balls. "MARCUS YOU CANNOT LET HER BECOME SEEKER I WANT TO BE SEEKER" I scream at him as he turns around. Marcus sighs " I'll see what I can do" he says calmly to me. " You better or else" I say furiously , then leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**More than you realize (a Hogwarts story) Part 7- Quidditch**

**RECAP:Draco's POV**

I stay behind as everyone walks off, I walk up to Marcus as he is putting away the balls. "MARCUS YOU CANNOT LET HER BECOME SEEKER I WANT TO BE SEEKER" I scream at him as he turns around. Marcus sighs " I'll see what I can do" he says calmly to me. " You will or else" I say furiously , then leave.

**Amber's POV **

Its the day after the quidditch try outs and im going to meet up with Ron,Harry & Hermione. "Hey guys" I say as I go past the gryffindor table. "Hey have you found out the results for the quidditch try outs yet?" Hermione asks me. "Not yet we'll probably find out now at the slytherin table so I better go bye" I say and walk to the slytherin table for breakfast.

"As you all know slytherin had quidditch try outs yesterday and the team is as followed : the two chasers are Blaise and earl, The keepers are meygan and Gordon, the beaters are me and Donald and the team seeker is Draco malfoy" Marcus explains.

Everyone is patting Draco Malfoy on the back all I want to do is kill him [how dare Marcus put him on the team instead of me.

I go up to Marcus and angrily ask "why him and not me?" , "He has experience you've never played the game before" Marcus explains to me calmly. I storm off too angry to talk to anyone.

I'm In the room of requirement crying when Harry comes in, "Why are you crying Amber?" He asks me softly. " I didn't make the quidditch team Draco Malfoy did instead" I say sobbing. He comes over to me and cuddles me "Shh its okay" He whispers in my ear. I look up at him and smile then I do something that even shocks me : I kiss him.

**Preview of next Part: **

"I am so sorry to say this but..."...I gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

**More than you realize (a Hogwarts story)-part 8: A sad event**

**RECAP: Ambers POV**

I'm In the room of requirement crying when Harry comes in, "Why are you crying Amber?" He asks me softly. " I didn't make the quidditch team Draco Malfoy did instead" I say sobbing. He comes over to me and cuddles me "Shh its okay" He whispers in my ear. I look up at him and smile then I do something that even shocks me : I kiss him.

**Ambers POV**

The next day I go down to breakfast like normal and eat with all the Gryffindors.Harry comes up behind me and snakes his arm around my waist. He says "Hey babe" to me then he too sits down.I finish my breakfast and head up to my dorm to get ready for classes but before I get to my dorm someone pulls me aside in the common room.

It was Draco, He pulls me onto the couch and starts kissing me roughly. I push him off but he tackles me to the ground and whispers fiercely in my ear "I know about you and potter" he lets go of me and I run to class.

**Draco's POV**

"ah I see let me deal with that" Snape says to me after I tell him something "thank you" I say then leave for class.

**Amber's POV**

It is my third class of the day and I have Care of magical creatures with hagrid.we are learning how to look after Thestrals which Is a bit dumb because I cant see thestrals.A boy called Jimmy comes down and stutteringly says "Dumbledore would like to see you Amber" I reply with "Thank you" but hes already ran off.I make my way to Dumbledores Office and realize I don't know the password. I look around and see one person: Draco malfoy!! I go up to Draco and ask him very nicely "whats the password to dumbledores office??" He replies with "I will tell you for a kiss..".

I quickly peck him on the lips and he says one word : Lemon, Dumbledores office door opens.

"ah Amber take a seat" Dumbledore says to me as I walk in.I sit down and he continues to talk "I have some very unfortunate news for you", I gulp and nod for him to continue. " I am so sorry to say this but your mother has been murdered". I gasp and then start sobbing loudly. I leave dumbledores office devastated and walk to the outside of the room of requirement, I sit down and continue crying.

**Preview of next Part:**

I get dressed into my black dress with spaghetti straps crying as I do so.


End file.
